Bedchambers
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: Tsubasa and Ryuga are friends but Ryuga wants to be more.  He invites Tsubasa to his chambers and things go on from there.  warning: Lemon, yaoi/guyXguy.  read at your own risk/pleasure.


**This is the Ryuga and Tsubasa lemon, I promised to make in the story 'I knew you were faking.'**

**Ryuga: about time! What took you so long?**

**Sevie's fangirl: procrastination. **

**Ryuga: Well get on with the story because I want Tsubasa and I want him now!**

**Sevie's fangirl:(Rubs back of head sweat dropping) Eager one huh?**

**Ryuga: Of course, it's Tsubasa. **

**Sevie's fangirl: I'll make one of you and Yu next.**

**Ryuga: What the hell? He's fucking 11, that's pedophilia.**

**Sevie's fangirl: You guys won't be the main pair. Just wait and find out.**

**Ryuga: Fine... **

**Sevie's fangirl: Now let's get on with the story.**

**Ryuga: Sevie's fangirl doesn't own us or the show. (Looks to me) Don't you dare say you own Tsubasa because he is mine!**

**Sevie's fangirl: He is yours. (Whispers) For now...**

...

Ryuga's POV

Doji knocked on my office door saying he found a new member. I told him to come in. He and the most beautiful person I have ever seen walked in. "This is our new member?" I asks shocked. "Yeah. He may not look like it but he's an excellent blader." Doji says. We talked about his abilities and tested them out, he was accepted. We became close due to the fact that him and Yu were friends(thank God for Yu). We were left alone one day and we begin to talk about whatever came to mind. After that day we were best friends, but I wanted more.

One day it was the new moon and we sat on the grass outside of our hideout. He told me that he liked the moon because it was beautiful. "You're more beautiful then the moon." I had said. It was cheesy but it got him to blush. I then started comparing him to an angel and telling him what I like about him. He was smart, beautiful, calm, a decent cook, and good around kids. One thing lead to another after a while and we shared a kiss. It wasn't a sloppy kiss, or a passionate kiss, but a gentle sweet kiss. We then begin to share more kisses in secret.

"Tsubasa I need you in my bedchambers for a meeting." I announced. He came in a white silk robe that was loose to reveal some skin. "I want you..." I tell him softly. He comes over to me and crawls so that his thighs were on either side of his legs. He leaned down and whispered "Then you will have me." We begin to kiss in a lip bruising force and I slide my tongue along his mouth asking for entrance. He opens his mouth allowing me in and it was a fight for dominance that I easily won. The kiss deepened and our erections were grinding together. I flip and pull off his robe and throw it in the corner. I begin to suck on the peach nipple, rubbing the other then switching. "Uh... Ryuga sama..." he moans. He reaches up and tears my vest open.

He wraps his legs around me as I move up his chest and make it to his neck. I suck lightly on his neck for a while giving him a red hickey. "More, Ryuga sama..." he moans. I pulls his boxer off and continue to rub his stomach and chest while kissing up and down his neck. He gets impatient and rips my pants and boxers off. "Please... stop teasing, I want you in me..." Tsubasa begs.

I stick two fingers in his mouth and tell him to suck. I pull my fingers out and slide one in to loosen him up and get him used to the feeling. I slide another finger in and search for his sweet spot. "UH!" he cries out. Found it. I continue to hit that spot and scissor my fingers. I add a third one and after he got used to it I pull it out. He whines but I tell him, "don't worry something bigger will replace it." I position my myself at his entrance and push in. He tightens making me groan. I wait for him and he finally relaxes and nods his approval. I began a slow past searching for his sweet spot when he cries out. I continue hitting that sweet spot as I hear, "Faster!" I comply and then reach down to grab his neglected cock. He moans at the new feeling and I stroke him in time with my thrust. I continue thrust for long time, while stroking him. He continues to moan, "Faster!", "Harder!", and "More!" I finally hear him moan,"Ryuga sama! I'm about... to cum..." His walls squeeze my cock as he cums screaming, "Ryuga sama!" He shoots his cum over the bed sheets and I thrust a few more times before releasing moaning Tsubasa's name.

We both lay in our fluids panting for a while when Tsubasa spoke up, "That was amazing." "Thanks, you were pretty decent." I say. "What?" he says glaring at me. "Okay, you were great. Jeez I was just joking." I say raising my hands in defense. "Stay serious, because you blow at jokes." he says. "That not what you said a few minutes ago." I tease. He turns a deep crimson, "shut up!" she says hitting my arm. We share a laugh then get up to wash the sheets. He finds his boxers and puts his robe on not tying it(**A/N:(nosebleed).**), and I get my boxers, pants, and ripped vest. I give them to the servants and we go to his room.

Next morning

"Tsu chan wake up it's time for-" Yu yells bursting through the door only to stop as me and Tsubasa sit up. He takes in our appearance and blushes. "Am I interrupting something?" he asks. "Yes you are. Now beat it!" I growl causing him to run out the door. Tsubasa hits me on the arm. "What was that for?" I say. "For being mean, now let's shower and get some breakfast. We shower together and get our usual outfits and sit at the table with Yu looking at me and Tsubasa, blushing the whole time...

**...**

**Once again I totally blow at a sex scene, but I'm getting better. XD! Anyways I wanted to add some laughs by having Yu walk in. (Hits laugh button). There you have it a Tsubasa and Ryuga story. So you practically know my goal by now: put Yu and Tsubasa shonen ai/ yaoi stories on here(Not them as a pairing). Anyways read and review or the time you have sex, Yu will walk in on you(plays scary, evil laugh).  
><strong>


End file.
